High Explosive Dynamite
by Distant Glory
Summary: Sparks fly when they're together; people are just waiting for the explosion. 50 sentences of Ryuki.


I found these in one of my notebooks while I was looking for something else. I'd completely forgotten that I'd written them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**1. comfort**  
She never knew what to say to him when he was upset - she wasn't good at empathy, and he hid things so well - but luckily her presence by his side seemed to be comfort enough.

**2. kiss**  
The first time she saw him, she couldn't help but notice his perfect teeth; later, she noticed the lips that framed them and wondered what they would feel like on hers.

**3. soft**  
Ryo lives for the rare moments that Ruki's eyes soften - it doesn't matter whether her focus is him or not.

**4. pain**  
He hid his pain behind a different mask, but he couldn't hide from her - like calls to like, after all.

**5. potatoes**  
He'd never tell her, but he loved listening to her ranting, even when it was about something as absurd as potato batteries.

**6. rain**  
His year in the Digital World left him able to endure rain without complaint, but he soon learns that Ruki doesn't approve of him showing up soaking wet.

**7. chocolate**  
She shoves the chocolate at his chest and doesn't wait to see if he can catch it before it falls - she just wants to get out of there before he notices that she's blushing.

**8. happiness**  
She tells herself that it's ridiculous, but that doesn't stop the way warmth blooms in her chest whenever Ryo smiles.

**9. telephone**  
Sometimes it's easier to talk to him over the phone than in person - when he can't see her, she doesn't have to hold back her smile.

**10. ears**  
Renamon's ears twitch - picking up the sound of clothing rustling and a masculine intake of breath cut off suddenly in Ruki's room - before she settles back, content in the knowledge that things are progressing.

**11. name**  
She isn't exactly sure when 'Ryo Akiyama' stopped being a name that filled her with anger, and started being one that made her heart leap.

**12. sensual**  
Ryo loves the texture of Ruki's hair between his fingers, and Ruki loves the feel of his fingertips stroking her scalp.

**13. death**  
They've both looked death in the eye too many times to fear it for themselves, but that didn't stop them from being afraid for each other.

**14. sex**  
As their relationship progresses, it becomes apparent that even though Ruki has elsewhere earned the nickname of 'Ice Queen', one word that cannot be used to describe her is 'frigid'.

**15. touch**  
He's unused to it; she rarely allows it - these things combined meant that sometimes it was the smallest touches that mattered the most.

**16. weakness**  
It takes them both a long time to accept that really caring for someone isn't a weakness.

**17. tears**  
They all cried when their Digimon left, and maybe that was what saved Ruki from feeling ashamed about it later - the fact that even Perfect Teeth loved his partner enough to to bawl when they had to leave.

**18. speed**  
Those on the outside might have thought that their relationship move too fast, and even their friends were a little surprised - only Ryo and Ruki understood that what happened had been a long time coming, and they were only making up for time already lost.

**19. wind**  
They both like to stand facing into the wind - the way it ruffles their hair brings back pleasant memories of riding their Digimon.

**20. freedom**  
They had both wished at times for the freedom not to care, but decided that, ultimately, freedom wasn't worth the emptiness.

**21. life**  
Even before they became an official item, Ryo sought Ruki out wherever possible - their verbal sparring was as close to a proper fight as he was going to get outside the tournaments, and it made him feel alive.

**22. jealousy**  
Ruki met the jealousy of Ryo's fangirls in the same way she had always met competitors - with cool aplomb and certain knowledge of her superiority.

**23. hands**  
He isn't sure whether the sensitivity of her hands in the cause or effect of the way she avoids touch, but either way he enjoys the way she shivers when he strokes them.

**24. taste**  
Ruki didn't get her first taste of recognition until Ryo disappeared, and as such she found it distinctly unsatisfying.

**25. devotion**  
To some couples, devotion meant constant calls or lavish presents; to Ryo and Ruki, it meant the knowledge that the other would never, ever reveal their secrets.

**26. forever**  
They were both too conscious of the way that time ends things, so they never used the word 'forever', but took each day as it came.

**27. blood**  
Black, blue and bloodied, it didn't matter - one thing that Ruki and Ryo had in common is that they would never give up when their partner was threatened.

**28. sickness**  
Ruki would never make a nurse, but even through the haze of the fever Ryo could appreciate that she was trying.

**29. melody**  
He hoped that, if he made no comments or sudden movements, Ruki wouldn't notice how the melody was soothing her into relaxing as they danced.

**30. star**  
The ring was simple and the stone relatively small, but it flashed like a star on Ruki's finger when it caught the light.

**31. home**  
Two adults, two Digimon and a toddler with enough energy to outlast all four should have made a madhouse - somehow, instead, it made a home.

**32. confusion**  
Confusion was endemic as the weeks passed and Ryo continued unscathed - how was he managing to date Ruki without enduring bodily harm as compensation?

**33. fear**  
Throw either of them into a life-threatening situation with ferocious Digimon and they'd handle it with ease - but throw them into a situation that required emotional honesty and they recoiled, terrified.

**34. lightning/thunder**  
Soon it became as natural as thunder following lightning - where Ruki could be found, Ryo would probably follow.

**35. bonds**  
Ruki scrutinized him with narrowed eyes, and wondered just what it was that bound Ryo so closely to the Digimon. (-even more than the others, he just couldn't seem to escape.)

**36. market**  
He always manages to find her some little gift at markets - more than her mother, he has the knack of finding things that she will actually wear.

**37. technology**  
The pace at which technology advanced gave them both hope for reunion with their partners.

**38. gift**  
Wordlessly, she lifts his gift - a yellow bandana, edged with purple, with the yin-yang symbol printed in the middle - and ties it around her neck.

**39. smile**  
He had thought her smiles were rare before, but now that Renamon was gone they seemed to have vanished altogether.

**40. innocence**  
He is surprised by so little when it comes to the Digimon and their world, and privately Ruki wonders if he was ever innocent of them.

**41. completion**  
She seems the most unlikely candidate, but she's the one that helps him complete his journey from mistrust of others back to trust.

**42. clouds**  
Every cloud is meant to have its silver lining, and he supposes that this loss will teach her strength in herself - but does the lesson have to hurt so much.

**43. sky**  
It might have been a cliche to say that his eyes were like the sky, but Ruki thought defiantly that it was true - sometimes dark and stormy, sometimes clear and bright, but always containing more than anyone could see in one glance.

**44. heaven**  
It's not heaven, sitting with him under a convenient tree in summer, watching the Digimon play and feeling him stroking her hand - but it's pretty close.

**45. hell**  
It's not hell, having to say goodbye and being prevented by pride or caution from asking when you can see them again - but it's pretty close.

**46. sun**  
They're not natural morning people, but thanks to their Digimon they both rise with the sun - which makes group camping trips interesting.

**47. moon**  
It might be the lunar symbology of her Digimon, or it might be the way that her eyes shine - but either way, Ryo thinks that Ruki looks more at home in moonlight.

**48. waves**  
She gets one good look at his hair when wet - flattened and dripping - and has the time for one good laugh before he splashes her in turn.

**49. hair**  
When she reused to believe that his hair just "did that" as he claimed, he just took her hand and shoved it into his gravity-defying hairstyle as proof.

**50. supernova**  
She has hair like sunset and a temper like a supernova - yes, there's definitely something fiery abut Ruki Makino.


End file.
